how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Last Forever - Part Two/@comment-86.145.12.146-20140415141754/@comment-59.178.32.111-20140417140342
Nope, we get it, its YOU who doesn't get it and misinterprets the misdirection ( B/R storyline) as the main storyline. Its NOT how relationships work. 1.Relationships that work don't begin with one night stands being mistakened for "true love" and then being followed by "mastermind" plans to have sex again. 2. Relationships that work don't involve lying, manipulating and tricking the person that you claim to love. 3. Relationships that work don't require an elaborate 16 step proposal which involves playing mind games with the other person, into agreeing them to marry you. 4.Relationships that work, don't end up making the 2 people miserable. 5. Relationships that work don't require "changes" in each other's personality to last longer. 6. Relationships that work don't involve immature, childish behaviour even after being engaged and certainly don't involve giving those childish behaviours more priority than your siginificant other. ( Barney's laser tag with Robin's Dad) 7. Relationships that work don't have the bride questioning her choice minutes before the wedding and professing an offer to run with the best man. 8. Relationships that work don't involve going to strip clubs at the day of your wedding. 9. Relationships that work don't have the bride romaing with the best man on the beach, while her husband is missing hours before her wedding. *Note: I just watched "Ted Mosby:Architect". When Ted went missing and Robin thought that he was cheating on him, she became so tensed and searched throughout the city. But when Barney went missing in "Sunrise", she didn't care about finding her and was reminiscing past romantic moments with Ted on the beach. And i can name many more...but i'm sure you'll still oversee this all and still claim Barney and Robin's relationship to be perfect and realistic as compared to Ted and Robin's Relationships that DO work. 1. They involve trusting each other. 2. They involve caring for each other and being there for each other in times of need. 3. They involve comprising your own happiness for the sake of other. 4. They involve selfless deeds of love and compassion. 5. They involve mature behaviour towards each other and the ability to see each other's emotional side. 6. They involve irrational,unconditionall and unselfish love despite knowing that the other person may not love you the same way. 7. They involve making each other better as in case of Ted and Robin. *Note: Ted helped Robin by maximizing her emotional openess and compassion, while Robin minimized his self centred tendencies. And I'm NOT being biased. I'm just pointing out the facts that we saw in the story and perhaps the ones that you didn't see or passed over. And Barney didn't change COMPLETELY who he was for Robin. He just vowed to tell the truth everytime. And he rightly did when Robin asked him about the 3 year exit mark. And I appreciate that because of what Barney said after the divorce :"It wasn't a failed marriage. But a successful one that happened to last only 3 years." You can't blame Robin entirely for the divorce. When agreed to marry Robin, I'm sure he knew how Robin had to travel around the world as that's part of her job. It just didn't work because Robin couldn't give him enough time and he couldn't compromise his boner jokes to save the marriage. And if you think Ted and Robin don't make sense, and Barney and Robin make sense then I guess you weren't watching the same show or you're one of those Neil Patrick Harris fans who forgot the show was "How I Met Your Mother" and not "The Neil Patrick Harris Show". Calling Ted and idiotic pushover shows your maturity and knowledge of the characters. Ted and Robin always worked on a meaningful level. They had the chemistry, but lacked timing. And by 2030, having achieved all the goals that kept them apart from taking their relationship to the next level, they finally got the timing right. But i know you're one of those diehard "Swarkles" fans who won't accept the reality and rather live in your fantasy world where Robin and Barney are the perfect couple.